Eight Reasons
by Starfront
Summary: Kurt's Top Eight Reasons he loves Blaine. Read if you wish!


**Just popped in my mind. One-shot, just for fun! **** Avoiding homework**

**I don't own glee**

**Kurt's P.O.V.**

_His Hair:_

**Blaine Anderson's Hair: Curly Brown**

It was the first thing I noticed about him. The moment I saw him, the hair was the first thing I saw. Maybe it was because of the excessive product in it or the dark color. Maybe it was because it was on the top of his head and I was looking down, but something about it was special. There were times when I just wanted to sit next to him and look at it. The texture was unique too. Maybe that played a part. It was almost like a master artist had painted a black sky, carefully analyzing each stroke. It was _Number One _of the things I loved about Blaine.

_His Eyebrows: _

**Blaine Anderson's Eyebrows: Most Triangular Thing Ever**

They were the same color as his hair. The most distinct thing about the pair was their shape. You could take a sharpie and trace them into two perfect triangles. If I do my math correctly, two triangles make a square. So, in that case, you could say Blaine has two triangular eyebrows or one square eyebrow. That's beside my point. His eyebrows amuse me. I'm sure that if he didn't have them, he wouldn't be the Blaine I know and love. Those Eyebrows are the _Number Two_ thing I love about Blaine.

_His Eyes: _

**Blaine Anderson's Eyes: Deep, Brown**

After his eyebrows, of course the next thing I saw was his eye. They were the deepest color of brown. I felt like I could see right through him without actually seeing anything. The first time his eyes caught mine, I felt chills. And every time since then, I can't help but smile when our eyes lock. Maybe it's the way he looks at me or something because I can't understand how people don't melt having a conversation with him. Those eyes are the _Number Three _thing I love about Blaine Anderson.

_His Shoulders:_

** Blaine Anderson's Shoulders: Broad as the plains in Kansas**

The whole shoulders thing wasn't something I first noticed, but Mercedes did. When I arrived back to McKinley from my spying trip, I showed her the picture of who I now call my boyfriend. Her first and only comment was "He has really broad shoulders." After I analyzed the picture for a few minutes, I agreed with her. Don't get me wrong, Broad shoulders is not a bad thing. In fact, it's one of the things I love about Blaine. So his Shoulders, the _Number Four_ thing I love about Blaine Anderson.

_His Height:_

**Blaine Anderson's Height: Five Feet, Eight Inches**

Of course, when I first saw Blaine, I was multiple steps above him so he looked much shorter than he was. Finally when I reached the same level of him, I loved being just barely taller than him. He wasn't short and he wasn't tall, he was perfect. Those five feet, eight inches are the _Number Five_ thing I love about Blaine Anderson.

_His Speaking Voice:_

__**Blaine Anderson's Speaking Voice:** **Soothing, Clean**

It may seem weird to describe someone's voice but here it is necessary. Blaine's voice was sweet to hear. It was like your ear wanted to hear him talk. He never seemed upset when he talked, never angry. The only emotion I had ever heard was nervousness. His peaceful voice is the _Number Six_ reason I love Blaine Anderson.

_His Singing Voice: _

**Blaine Anderson's Singing Voice: Absolutely flawless**

Every line is spot on, every word is perfect, every not is flawless. Blaine has the best voice I've ever heard (And I've heard Rachel sing). Something about his voice was surreal. It was just what you would imagine the perfect person to be. Nothing I've heard has ever compete with him, even if I won't admit it. That voice is the _Number Seven _reason I love Blaine Anderson.

_Him:_

**Blaine Anderson:**

I know he's not perfect. I know he likes attention and he gets scared easily and doesn't have a high self-esteem but I love him. He's my first love. I never loved Finn but I thought I did because I never knew what real love was. Now I found it. Baine taught me that the best thing I could do was to be Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. I could never have asked for a better present.


End file.
